A Nightmarish Love
by mailani007
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a story about a dream that my friend, Chippy, had. So yes, all the credit goes to her! This isn't actually a fanfiction, but I really wanted to share this with y'all. I think it's really good, and she's a greyt writer, so enjoy! :)


I settle quite nicely into the brown and white chair, clutching my journal closely to my chest. Why I was clutching it so hard, I don't know. I just knew that I had a feeling I should. A waitress, busty, blonde, pearly white teeth that had me envious prances over, a giddy smile twisting her lips prettily.

"Good morrow, what can I get ya?"

I blink, clutching my journal closer still. "Tea. Lemon, uh…if you have it…" I choke back a sob, desperately trying to keep my tears from escaping, and trying my best to calm my fears. I don't know why, whenever I'm ordering, I get all nervous, shy, flustered. Sadly, it's gotten me a few free things. That, or because my hair is so thin, you could play tic-tac-toe on it. I rather not think of that though. "Please?" Ducking my head, I nod as she says it'll be out soon.

Sighing as she slides away, a skip to her step, I gently pry my fingers from the journal. _Okay, Lou, you got this. You need to calm down._ Gaining some nerve, I place my patterned journal on the table and, hesitating, open it up daringly. Grasping my worn pen, I uncap it with my teeth and stick my nose into the folds as I scribble as hurriedly as I can. I want to write as much as I can before the waitress comes back.

The tea was placed before slowly, as not to disturb me. Not noticing she was coming with how engrossed I was in my entry, I jumped when the cup's plate touched my right hand that clutched the top of my journal. I squeal fell from my lips, and, embarrassed, I coughed, thanked her quietly, ignoring the pitying glaze in her hazel eyes. Oh great, not again.

"So-so-s-" Closing my eyes and gritting my teeth, I ground out, "Sorry."

I feel her pat my shoulder, making me flinch, and I hear her sigh before her footsteps alert me to her walking away. _Well, that could have gone better_.

Taking my cup in trembling hands, I sip the hot tea, relishing the burn on my tongue. Setting it down, I return to my journal.

Paying the tab and walking out has me almost skipping in happiness. They didn't let me skate free with the bill! They didn't give me free cookies or something. I should come here more often. Walking out the little door with a bell that rings as it clangs against the glass has me giggling.

"Wait!" Passing by the café, I head towards my apartment. "You!" The day is bright, with puff of cotton clouds dotting the skyline with such a painted look, it makes me sigh dreamily. A hand on my shoulder has me shuddering from the jolt to reality. Stopping, I clutch my journal closer to me.

"Yes?" I whisper through thin lips. Closing my eyes, I turn around and open them. Before is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Red hair that falls in waves around an angelic face that light up with a speckle of freckles around her nose and cheek bones. Sea-green eyes hold me captive as I drop my jaw. Insanely, I can feel my body heat up when she touches my shoulder. Blushing, I look down and away from the beauty in front of me.

"You forgot this…" I hear, then see a hand in my downturned vision holding my debit card.

"Oh…uh..th-th-thank you…uh…" Smiling awkwardly, I slowly unclench my hand from my journal and grasp the card. My thumb grazes her hand and my blood runs cold.

Turning, I begin to hurry away. _What has come over me?_ I never let myself get so attracted to someone else, be a man or female. I was determined to never fall in love again, if it was the last thing I'd do. The last time… I shudder at the memory.

Turning the corner, I run into a hard chest, probably twisting my glasses or worse, breaking them. As I fall, I pray that I wouldn't land on them. My head hits the concrete and my journal goes haywire, flapping in the wind, landing face up a few feet away. Narrowing my eyes in horror, I reach for it but a female hand grasps it and lifts it up out of my reach. A man's hand comes in to my view, an offering to help me up.

I hesitate before ignoring it and standing up myself. Looking around, I search for my glasses…luckily they're only for reading, but I've grown quite attached.

"Here." A deep voice draws my attention from the ground up, and I stare in to startling blue eyes that captivate me. His strong jawline makes me blush, and his high cheek bones make me think native, perhaps. Black hair curls around his ears and under his own set of very astute looking glasses.

Smiling shyly, I reach out to grasp my glasses from his waiting hand, again lightly touching his palm and feeling a rush of heat expand in my body. My blush deepens as I quickly put my glasses on and stumble backwards into the female.

"So so sorry," I stutter again, moving forward to give her space and bumping in to the man again. _Oh, god this is embarrassing._

Tears well in my eyes. I should have never left the apartment today! Seriously…how bad can my luck get?

I turn around and see the female looking down at my journal, curiosity in her eyes. Horror blooms within my chest… _please don't be reading what I think you might…_ I reach my hand out and silently plea she'll look up. When she doesn't, I realize I have to speak.

"Excuse me?" I whimper, curse myself, and say stronger, "Please don't read my journal, it's rude."

Her eyes flick up to meet mine, humor in them. Sea-green eyes. Closing my eyes in defeat, I groan. Two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, who have ever made me want to squirm and run away, and I'm stuck between them.

"Sorry, I was just perusing it." She closes my journal, her finely manicured hands sliding over the brown felt lovingly. "Beautiful poem, bit sad." I almost start tearing up again. She read what I didn't want her to.

"Yea..um…can…can I have…" Stumbling to a stop, I wipe away the teary leaks as discreetly as possible, but her sea-green eyes take in my attempt and her ruby lips smile warmly.

"What's your name, sweety?" Narrowing my eyes, I hide my displeasure. I hate nicknames.

This is going to be a bit difficult. I'm in London for the year, and well, my name is something that tends to get amusement from people here. But what the hell…it's not like I never got amusement from people back in the States. My name…well, it's special. Lou Allis tends to have a strange ring to it. "Lou…Allis."

An ironic smile appears on her face, and my smile falters. "An Allis? From France, hmm?"

Blinking back surprise I turn to the man as he whistles tunelessly. "Allis…sounds familiar."

Thinking quickly, I reach out and mutter darkly. "Can I have my book, please?" The beauty hands it over wordlessly, and I open it to the page she read. My poem _Dry Eyes_ pops out at me.

"Um…thanks for the compliment…" I tuck a stray piece of hair from my face behind my ear, not looking at her. The man eventually comes around and stands next to the red-headed gorgeous girl. Stumbling backwards when identical predatory smiles grace both faces, I try my best to not squirm under their gazes.

"Sillia." The woman holds out her hand for me to shake, which I stare at. I don't want to touch her and get that fire again, but to not would be so rude. Gulping, I reach out and clasp her hand tightly, shaking it. The warmth spreads through me again and I clench my teeth through my tight smile.

"Mark." I reluctantly release Sillia's hand and grasp Mark's as quickly as possible, shaking it and discarding it just as fast.

"It's uh…" Clearing my throat and clutching my journal close to my chest, I begin again. "It's nice to meet you both."

They turned to each other and shook hands, their eyes still on me, making me shift uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you both as well." Mark murmurs in his gravelly voice, sending chills down my spine. He's too creepily handsome for his own good.

Sillia bounces in front of me, clapping her hands excitedly. It's completely different than the strong and confident woman I assumed her to be. "We must go out to dinner together!"

My eyes widen in horror. That is the exact opposite of what we should do! If I stay one more moment with these two obscenely beautiful people, my walls will crack and I'll actually let them in. That, is a big no-no. Just imagine what it would be like if I told them everything? What _Dry Eyes_ really meant? What if I started to love them?

No, it's best just to move on and forget about this chance encounter.

Opening my mouth to dissuade such a thing, I'm cut off by Mark, who's blue eyes take in my denial and wrist it away with a simple, "Yes, I think we should."

My eyes grow even bigger. Are these two nuts? Take a look at me, thinning hair, slumped shoulders trying to hide my unfortunately large breasts, an increasing habit of stuttering, tearing up, and freezing…I'm not made to be with either of these people. Plus, they must be in their thirties, or late twenties. I'm too young for both of them, either of them.

Thinking quickly, I smile widely, uncross my arms and put my hand holding my journal to the side of my thigh, and straighten my back, revealing just how large I am endowed. "That's a wonderful idea," I begin, noting the way Sillia's eyes light up with hope, "You two are perfect for each other. Have a great dinner, I wish you the best." With that, I quickly about-face and make my way down the street.

I might have gotten away, if I hadn't tripped and fell on my face. Two arms grab my mine, one delicate, the other strong, and lift me up. My face flushes in embarrassment and I duck my head, clutching my journal to my chest again.

"Lou," Sillia purrs in my ear, her breath making my hair stand on end, "I meant all three of us."

Mark's hand goes from my elbow to my waist, his thumb drawing an unknown figure into my revealed skin. Why did I have to wear this shirt of all days? It has an open, criss-crossing pattern of material going up from the bottom right to my armpit. His rough thumbpad tickles me and I squirm even more.

Sillia places her hand on the back of my neck, massaging my shoulders, and whispers more in to my ear, "What do you say, Lou?"

Mark presses his chest to my back, ducking his head down to whisper in my other ear, "I'd very much like to treat you two beautiful ladies out to eat."

The fire I felt at first blazes more, a tingling sensation breaks out on my body, and I instantly regret the movement of my head.

"Great choice." Mark whispers in my ear, nipping it slightly before moving away. Sillia moves her hand from my neck to my hip, pressing her fingers under the slits in my shirt and dragging her nails over the sensitive skin.

Before I know it, both have me wrapped in their arms and maneuvered me to a restaurant that I ate at a few weeks ago before my mom left for the airport.

We were seated rapidly, my nerves still on end. For most of the night, I listen to Sillia and Mark banter back and forth; teasing smiles on their lips, love in their eyes. Sillia stops the conversation by putting her hand up and looking at me with clear determination sparkling in her warm eyes. I gulp and clutch my journal closer to my chest.

At that moment, the waiter comes by, smiling. "Hello, and welcome to Le Petite Toilet, my name is Jean and I'll be your server for tonight, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Petit Sirah," Sillia murmurs distractedly, still looking at me.

"The same," Mark replies to the fair-haired, obviously British, waiter.

Jean swings his gaze to me, a smile twinkling in his obscenely grey eyes. "For you as well, madam?"

Shaking my head as quickly as possible, I stutter out in a suppressed shriek, "I don't drink alcohol."

The smile falters a bit, making me frown. Why would that make him disturbed? "Then a nice soda?"

I shake my head again. "I don't drink soda. But if you have lemonade and iced tea, I'd like a mix of that, please."

Looking back at my dinner mates… _let's not go with that word, Lou_ …looking back at Sillia and Mark, I blush from the sparkles in their eyes. I didn't stutter. Of course, I was blushing, not looking at the waiter but for a brief moment, and I was clutching my ever present journal to my chest, but I didn't stutter. It's not an everyday thing, or an every time I order thing. I really don't know what it is.

The waiter departs and I smile at them slightly. Sillia beams at me, sighing dreamily. I sigh as well, taking in her breathtaking smile. "Hand it over."

I blink. _Huh?_

"Hand it over, Lou." She darts her eyes at my chest then back at my eyes, indicating what she's talking about. I freeze. She wants my journal…I can't let her have it. If she read what was in there, especially my last entry, I'd die from mortification.

I shake my head slowly, lifting the water goblet to my nervous lips. "Now." She demands darkly, a hard edge to her voice. Why I lifted my arms up and enclosed my left hand around the journal I don't know. Why I swiftly with no hesitation gave her my most precious secret, I don't know. She smiles sweetly once her red fingernails dance over the cover. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Mark gives her a sultry grin, holding out his hand towards me. In a blink of an eye, he grasps my right hand and holds it on the table softly, running his fingertips the top. Shuddering and gasping, I feebly try and pull it away, without much luck. Humor dances behind a closed off expression.

Sillia reaches over and grasps my left, dragging it over and opening up the palm. She smiles a feline predation, a teasing glint in her gorgeous eyes. I watch her in shock as she slowly lowers her lips to my palm and kiss it gently, nipping at the soft flesh. My eyes glaze over and I shudder from the pain.

She releases my hand quickly and I shake my head. Mark releases my hand as well when the waiter comes with drinks.

"Ready to order?" He asks, smiling at Mark flirtatiously. I roll my eyes at the bluntness of it. Sillia chuckles at my boldness, winking at me. I flush, looking down at my lap.

Mark takes the menu in his hands and flicks his eyes over it briefly before looking at the waiter coldly. The flirty smile dims to normal ranges of smiles and the waiter's shoulders slump. "The presto shrimp will suffice."

"Soup or salad, sir?"

"Soup."

Smiling at the flustered waiter, Sillia takes her menu and hands it him cheerfully. "I would _love_ the seared scallops."

The waiter nods, takes the menu from her proffered hand, and looks at me with dimmed eyes. "You, miss?"

Narrowing my eyes, I hand the menu at the waiter and almost growl out, "A salad will do fine. Thank you."

He huffs and walks away. Scoffing at his inappropriate attitude, I look back at the two who have manipulated me the entire night in silent protest. The nerve of that guy. Cold, dishearten, piece of …argh.

My fuming fit comes to an end when our food arrives. Eating silently, I chew my salad thoughtfully. Why had they maneuvered me so? What are they trying to do, seduce me? Seriously? _I don't think it's possible_. Not from two absolute charming and distinguished people like themselves.

"So, Lou. Tell me about you." Sillia interrupts my thoughts.

Narrowing my eyes, I put down my fork, dab the dressing off my lips and shrug. "Not much to tell, actually."

"Mm," She takes a slow drink from her red flute of wine, "I don't believe that." I shrug. "Come on now, my sweet, I want to know what you love, what you hate, your dreams and desires, secrets and fears." She smiles cheekily, "What makes you tick." Mark whistles as he takes another bite. "Especially what makes you tick."

Dinner is over too soon. I try my best the whole night to not answer those questions, but somehow, the beautiful demon wrests it out of me. I stubbornly persisted with not answering the last question. If she knew what made me ticked, I'd probably die. I've only told one person, I still regret it.

The waiter brings the bill and I reach for it but Mark grabs it from my hand, steel in his eyes. "Never try and pay the bill again."

Lowering my gaze from him, I nod slightly. Inside I was beating myself up for being so complacent. Normally, I'd be kicking ass and taking names. When I'm with these two, I feel like a child who has no power.

Sillia grabs my hand forcing me to look up at her. A proud glint has me flushing, why? I don't know.

Walking outside, I'm sandwiched between the two. Mark has his arm on my waist, holding me steadily against the contours of his side; Sillia is draped around my shoulders, nuzzling my ear.

Closing my eyes, I try and push back the tears. This is getting too much. I just met these people. They just met these people! What is wrong with them? What is wrong with me?

Opening my mouth to them exactly what I think, something else slips out instead. "Do you want desert?" Groaning, I hit my head. I'm an idiot. If they say yes, don't dare ask them to come back to your place. Don't do it. Don't do it. They probably won't like anything homemade, anyways.

Sillia chuckles into my ear she's still nuzzling. I shudder from the vibrations, ignoring the way my body reacts. "What a purr-fect idea."

Mark chuckles, squeezing me closer when I shiver...from the cold air of London or the warmth that Sillia rolls through me, I don't know. "I agree."

"Where do you want to go, my sweet?"

 _Don't do it. Don't do it._ "Well, I was just think of uh…" I flush when they stop and look at me. Sillia grasps my hand, smiling encouragingly.

"You can do it, sweet. Go on."

I flush yet again. If I see her again, I hope it's a long time away. "Well, you see, I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind, not that you would, but I'm just thinking you'd probably see it as too forward, not after this dinner, I think that it's a bit far-fetched. You see, I was hoping you'd want some apple pie…I made. Homemade apple pie…and ice cream. Yes ice cream that I made. Homemade ice cream. Vanilla. But I see it's foolish. I won't even think of asking you to mine…not that you wouldn't say yes or no, or anything…I thi-"

"Lou!" Sillia laughs, putting her hand on my lips. I gasp, blowing hot air over her fingers. "I'd love to come and have some homemade apple pie a la mode…what about you, Mark?"

I dare a look at Mark. He's smiling. "That sounds perfect to me."

The beautiful devil snuggles into my side again, languidly drawing her hand up and down my arm. "Lead the way."

 _Oh shit._

Back at my apartment, I place them at the dining table hastily and rush in to the kitchen. Clutching the sink, I bang my head against the wall. What the hell did I just do? They might take this the wrong way! I'm an idiot. Idiot indeed. How am I going to explain this was a bad idea? How am I going to explain, if they want something more, that I'm a virgin? I bang my head again against the wall, muttering the word 'stupid' repeatedly.

"Lou?" Sillia asks, surprising me. I halt my movements for a moment then continue with more vigor. "Sweety, stop."

Hitting my head again, I groan out. "No."

"Stop." At Mark's command, I cease.

They approach me as I slowly turn around, worry etched in their faces. I wipe away my tears, not looking at them anymore. I feel Sillia run her hands over my arms soothingly, shhing me. Mark takes my cheeks with his hands and blows in to my face. "Open your eyes." He demands, which I do after a slight hesitation. I peer into his deep blues, startled from the pleasure I see in them.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." I squeak.

His eyes narrow, turning hard. I shrink away from the intensity, but I can't go far-he's still holding my face in his rough hands. "Don't lie to me, Lou Allis."

I shake my head, more tears falling down my cheeks. "I can't."

Sillia sighs. "I think she's afraid, Mark dear."

"Mark dear?" I whisper, looking between them.

"What are you afraid of?" Mark demands, dragging my eyes back to his. I slip on my tiles and fall against the sink and downwards. He keeps me from falling to the ground and she helps me stand up. "Go on, sweet, tell us." She urges again.

"I-I…I want…" I begin to stutter again, a blush creeping over my face slowly. I look at Sillia and look away just as quickly, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Her lips twist in to a predatory smile yet again. She brings her face closer to mine, darting her eyes between my eyes and lips. Licking her red lips has me gulping in an almost terrified way. She knows. She knows what I want, what I'm scared of. She takes Marks' hand and moves it from my face. Leaning in to where our noses touch, she whispers against me, "Tell us."

I shake my head slowly, scared that if I move anymore, we'll accidently brush lips. She moves her face closer, brushing her lips against mine. I freeze, horrified. It's not my first kiss…especially with a woman, but it's my first kiss that's with a stranger woman…I had a few pop kisses from some friends of mine back in college. But that was freshmen year. When she teases me with a light kiss, I almost melt from the intensity of the fire blazing through my system. Mark, on the other hand, moves his hands over my body slowly, teasingly, sensually… I melt against their movements.

"Tell us, sweet."

"You'll ah…oh…"I wither when he moves his hand between Sillia and me, tracing a pattern closer and closer to a place he shouldn't be. "You'll…hmm..laugh."

She moves her lips to the side of my lips and nibbles. I press into her body without meaning to and have to force myself to calm down before I did something I'd regret. "We won't."

I close my eyes and moan-stopping midway through, horrified even more. I can't believe I just did that. Looking into Sillia's eyes, I see the blackness of sexual desire take over. I know that look well-it scares me to death. "Do that again." She demands, leaning her head down and biting the same spot she had before. The moan rips from behind my teeth and I shudder from the amounting pleasure of her teeth digging into my neck and his hands rubbing me in all the right places.

"I want to ahh…sleepwithyou." I rush out between moans. Sillia grins against my skin, comes up and, after a very pleased smile, smashes her lips against mine.

She pulls back, smiling, leaving me breathless. I can't believe I just did that. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Groaning, I snap my head back and hit it against the wall again and again. Mark takes my head in his hands and brings my face close to his. "Don't do that again, Allis." When he releases me and I don't repeat my earlier actions, he smashes his lips against mine. His lips open, his tongue pokes through and pushes against mine, but I stubbornly keep them closed. I've always been grossed out at that. My ex did it all the time but it was disgusting.

When Sillia moves her hand to my chest, I moan. What can I say? I've always been sensitive there. Mark takes that as an opportunity to dominate the kiss even more. It's different…more…I don't know…just different. Sillia squeezes my breast for a moment, caressing the hardening nipple before moving her hand to the back of my bra. I don't know how, but she undoes my bra singlehandedly, expertly, taking it off without making him move from his position in front. Yanking my head back, Mark moves from my lips and down my face, lingering on my neck and the hollow of my throat. My head falls farther back and I moan deliciously.

Sillia takes her hands up my stomach, lightly digging in to the sensitive skin. I slip away from them briefly, well not really. I'm pretty much pinned against my kitchen sink, vaguely aware that if my roommate walks in right now, she'd get a surprise full waiting for her.

I stutter between my moans, "Ah…we…oh my…ooo, uh…"

Sillia, who's sucking on my neck, lifts up to my ear, takes the lobe in her ear and bites it before whispering, "What's wrong, sweet?"

"Roomie." I whimper back when he lowers his head to one my breasts, sucking in a nipple and nibbling roughly. They pause, stop what they're doing and look around. "I don't see anyone." Mark tsks. I shake my head slightly, still dazed. "She'll be back at any time."

The two share a look and the next thing I know, Mark has me in his arms bridal style, while Sillia grabs my bra, swinging it from her fingertips. "Which one is your room?" I hear, but I'm staring at the red-headed angel, who's performing a private little strip show. She slips her dress' strings off her shoulders, reaching behind and unzipping the black, tight-skin dress I've been ignoring all night. Running her hands over her boobs and down her stomach, towards the bottom of the smooth material, she grasp it in a grip and, biting her lip, she pulls it up slowly. First her tanned and toned thighs are revealed, then her black, lace underwear. She drags her hand over her stomach as it is shown and up and over her breasts as they make an appearance. The dress falls off her body and slinks to the floor, pooling about her legs. I bit my lip, suppressing a moan.

Her eyes are on mine the whole time, enjoying the expressions that flirt across my face as she performs this little show.

Mark murmurs in my ear, "I'd like you to perform one of those when you tell me which room is yours."

Oh shit. My room. I'm a bit of a…strange one. My room is decorated with paintings from my high school, mostly of scary, Halloween type things. It's too late now, though. So, I point to my black painted door, and he walks to it. Sillia grins mischievously, picking up her dress with her toes, and sliding over towards us in a very good impression of a cat.

My bed, which is round, frightens me more than anything else. I think…I think I might actually go through with this.

I'm placed on the bed with care, staring up at humor filled eyes. "Interesting room." I push myself as far back as possible on the bed, pressing my back against the wall. Sillia looks at me as she closes my door and locks it. "Indeed, sweet."

Mark takes off his shirt, and I zero in on his abs for a moment, stunned. I didn't realize he was well exercised. She slinks over towards Mark, drags her hands down his abs and links them in his pants. Undoing his belt seems to be another one of her talents as she bites his neck, licking up his veins and to his ear, where she takes in his lobe as she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. I groan and cover my eyes, peeping through my fingers as she pulls them all the way off. Her eyes narrow in on me and widen. Sliding back up his body in a way that should be illegal, she whispers in to his ear, making his eyes swing to me and widen.

Smiling softly, they, only in their undergarments, crawl onto my bed on all fours. I freeze. _They know._ I didn't exactly hide it…it's not like I'm a full virgin. I've gotten as far as having a guy's head between my thighs and his fingers in my privates. Beyond having his hands on my breasts and on my butt, I haven't gotten that far.

They drag their arms one over the other, slowly, tantalizing me with their looks and their expressions.

Putting my hands down, I move away from the wall and closer to them, surprising the two. "I know what you're thinking…I can't seriously be as innocent as I seem…well, I'm-" Sillia places her hand on my mouth, cutting me off. A smile breaks across her face.

Leaning closer, she slips her tongue in to my mouth. Leaning back, she tugs at my shirt and pulls it up and over my head. Placing a hand on my breast, she rolls my engorged nipple between her finger and thumb, twisting it roughly. My hips jerk, shocking me. A chuckle comes from Mark as he grabs my legs and pulls me down. Taking the button in hand, he undoes it, and slowly wrenches my black cargo pants off, revealing the fact I'm not wearing underwear.

Sillia moans when she sees I'm the only one naked. She leans down and bites my lip before kissing me roughly, pulling my hair and my nipple simultaneously. My hip jerks again, coming in to contact with Mark's hand. He runs it down my privates, the roughness of his pads have me withering.

I open my eyes to see naked breasts hanging in my face and, in a rare fit of arousal, I lift up and take a nipple in to my mouth, closing my eyes and moaning when Mark pushes a finger into me.

Sillia moans, dragging her hand to my other breast and twisting the nipple there. "Yes, keeping going." She whimpers when I bite down from the pain.

Sillia moves back from me, taking my head and placing it on the bed. She leans down, whispering in my ear "Don't move" as she takes my wrist and ties it to the headboard I had. Grabbing my other wrist and doing the same, I try and move my body but it's pinned down by Marks' thighs.

Now Mark is naked, I can feel his member pressing against my stomach. I struggle as he grasps each of my breasts and rolls the nipples around, not pulling them or twisting them nearly hard enough. "Stay still, Lou." He warns, moving down my body and spreading my legs open. His hot breath fans across my folds; the warmth increases as he slides his tongue over my very wet and throbbing pussy and pushes it in. I writher. I can't help it. Last time, I didn't feel it. But this…I do. I so do. "Ah!" I groan out, pulling against the restraints.

He lifts up from the job he's doing, and looks at Sillia, who nods. Lifting my head up, I stare at her bubbly ass as she lifts something off the floor. Crawling over, she drapes a scarf over my body, tickling me. Then she lifts it up between my breasts and tickles my sensitive body before Mark growls. Sighing, she takes the scarf in two hands and ties it round my eyes, blinding me. I feel her breath against my cheek. "Told you not to move, sweet. Now's he going to have some play time before we get serious."

 _What does that mean?_

My body breaks out in a sweat, and I'm pretty sure my body is bright red as hell. I've tried to keep as still as possible, but I've never experienced any of this before and I can't control my reactions.

He breathes down my body, licking and nibbling every spot that he sees. I gasp and moan, my hips jerking and my legs buckling. Someone puts their lips on mine, silencing my moans. A tongue slips in and controls the kiss. Then she whispers in my ears and I shudder at the thought. But I might as well go all the way.

I feel her move up my body as Mark moves down- going back to the place he laved his tongue over. I smell something I've never smelled before…and I hear Sillia moan as I breathe out a rushed breath. "Copy Mark, Lou."

Tentatively, I bring my face up some and open my mouth. Peeping my tongue out, I drag it up her folds and feel her shudder over me. Poking my tongue up as I feel Mark do, I insert it into her, withering beneath her wetness. Mark slips his tongue in-out of me, twisting the raw nerves in such a way that has me pushing into his face as my tongue pushes in-out of Sillia. She screams and a gush explodes over my face, where I lap it up as fast as possible.

I start to feel something build, something intense and hot. I want to drag my hands over my body and dig into my stomach, or twist my breasts and play with own nipples. But my hands are tied. And Sillia is on my face with my tongue in her. I'm pretty sure she just had an orgasm.

Her pussy leaves my face and I pull my tongue back, fighting the blush.

My stomach clenches as I feel a hot mouth on my one nipple and a soft hand pinching the other. When Mark flicks the painful nerves, I scream out, my body shuddering, something spilling from my vagina.

"It's okay. Let it happen." A soft voice whispers in my ear when I tense up. Relaxing, I let the waves of pleasure consume me and I squirm until it stops.

"That's a good girl." Mark praises and my arms are untied. Shakily lifting my upper body up, I raise my hand to scarf around my eyes when someone grabs it and tsks. "Not that good."

I sit up and sit on my legs, uncertain what to do next. Delicate hands move me around and place me next to a hard thigh. I feel someone move and then a hand lifting my leg up and over a hard body, my other thigh is pushed in closer. Then her hands are on my hips, moving me back and pushing me down, where the next thing I know, a hard length is pushed within me slowly. My head falls back and a long groan pulls from my throat.

Then hands are on my breasts and a tongue is slipping into my mouth. His hands grasp my hips and move me to the pace he wants once I get used to the feeling. She drags her teeth over my lip, pinching and nibbling, sucking and licking-making me squirm and breathe breathlessly.

"Oh my god." I shiver.

Riding him has my legs cramping and buckling as the warmth pulls together again, spreading throughout my whole body and causing me to shudder.

"Here it comes, babe." Mark growls out, moaning and jerking his hips faster. He pulls out to the point where the tip is barely in and then slams my hips down, hitting something that has me screaming. The orgasm builds again and, along with Sillia, I fumble. Both our bodies meet together as we both ride out our orgasms. Then Mark jerks, and I feel his length jerk within me. He growls again and clenches my hip, digging his nails in my skin.

Falling over, I sigh, my eyes closing and fall into a deep sleep.

My eyes flutter open, grinning. I had such a nice dream! Sitting up, I stretch my arms and throw open the blanket. My eyes widen. Holy shit, I'm naked. _Damn, must have been a good dream._ I've woken up shirtless, pantless, braless, but never naked.

I feel someone snuggle into my side and I freeze, my hand holding up the blanket. Lifting the blanket up some more, my eyes go wide as wild red hair cover up a face. There's a face in my bed. Oh my god.

Did I…?

Crawling out of the bed as quietly as possible, I accidentally hit a very warm and very hard body. Looking down, I see another face, a male face, with curly black hair.

There are two people in my bed, two people I don't know. What the hell is going on?

I struggle out of my bed and grab a dress off the floor. Chucking it on, I hurry out of the bedroom and out into the living room, my hand on my chest. What did I do last night? Memories of being tied, and the feeling of someone's tongue flash behind my eyes, make me groan in denial. I lost my virginity to two strangers. _Mom is going to kill me._ And I was sober!

"Hey, girl." Angela whistles as she comes in to our living room. I'm frozen on the couch, my head between my legs and my hands pulling at my hair. "Whoa, you okay?" I feel her sit next to me and put a hand on my leg. Flinching, I scramble away from her. "Lou, calm down."

My dream was real! How the hell …it was real. I hitch my breath and breathe in more rapidly. I can't have done what I think I did. It's incredible…ridiculous. Very outstanding.

Impossible. I just can't believe what happened. How it happened. Um…actually I can. With my ex, I was never really good at saying no. We went too far after my first kiss with him, that night. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. Then he kept trying to touch my privates…I had my legs as tight as possible, but he was pretty persistent. Even after we broke up, I still couldn't say no. I almost lost my virginity to him one night, and I thank the lord that I have the illness that I do.

"Lou, do you need your pills?"

Shaking my head, I point at the pill bottles on the table. She hisses and hurriedly stands up. "Is it that bad? Hospital? Do you need the hospital?"

I don't answer. She starts freaking out, running all over the apartment, trying to locate her cellphone. I clutch my stomach and groan. I can't believe it. It's not possible.

I feel arms around me again and, thinking it was Angela, I lean in to the hug and sigh. A warm voice fills my ear and I shudder. "Sweet, are you okay?" _I know that voice._ I sit up and stare at the beautiful red head.

Angela rushes into the room, "I got it, and they're on their way. Oh…Lou, who's this?"

I swing my eyes between my roommate and my lover. Sillia clutches me tightly, worry etched in her features. "Who's on the way? Are you okay Lou?"

Angela takes in our position, how I'm blushing and not looking at the demonic red head, how the demon has her arms around me in a protective embrace, and how she's dragging her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. It's pretty clear what happened between us.

"Ah…I'm just going to call the ambulance and cancel it…I see now." A silly smile spreads across her face as she dials the emergency and explains the situation. Hanging up, Angela plops next to Sillia. I groan. I'm never going to live this down. "Hi! I'm Angela, Lou's amazing and incredibly awesome roommate. You are?"

"Sillia." Sillia chuckles slightly, clearly still worried. "Why did you call the ambulance?"

"Uh…I think that's something Lou should tell you if you don't already know." Angela stands up, smiling sadly. "And Lou, girl, we are going to have a huge talk when I get back…" Walking away to her room, she turns as she reaches the hallway, grinning, "Don't have too much fun."

I throw a pillow at her laughing, retreating form and groan. This is not going to be a fun conversation. Sillia uncurls her arms from my body and shifts backwards, giving me a stern look. "Tell me."

"Tell us." Mark demands from the doorway, shirtless. I look down, blushing. They chuckle, making my blush deepen. "Even after last night, she's still shy." Mark sits next to me and draws me on to his lap.

The red head sighs sadly. "I was planning on doing that, Mark."

"Let's not argue, dear." Sillia slaps my leg playfully, and the sting makes my skin tingle. I so hate these two.

"You are supposed to be talking, pet." Mark grumbles in my ear.

"Uh…I'm not going to tell you." I wiggle off of Mark's lap and start to pace in front of them.

"Why not?"

Not stopping, I wave my hands high in the air and begin to ramble. "I don't tell people…especially people I don't know, no matter how much they make me wet, I mean, squirm…no, not that. No matter how much they make me feel…I don't like seeing people pity me for that. I get pity enough for my stuttering and my thinning hair. If people that I see on a daily basis knew I was dying, then there would be so much pity in the world pointed at me…"

"What do you mean, dying?"

"…wait what?" I stop pacing and look at them, feeling mighty stupid. "I didn't say that…did I? I'm pretty sure I didn't." Mark stands up and stalks towards me, a dangerous expression clouding his face. Squeaking, I move away and bump into Sillia who captures me by my arms.

"I thought we already taught you this lesson, Lou." Sillia tsks.

Mark frowns at me. "Talk, Lou. Now."

Sighing, I relent. "I'm dying. I've a year, maybe more, maybe less to live. There's nothing that you can do."

"Is that why…you were a virgin?" Laughing at Sillia's question, I shake my head.

"No, it's why I don't want to fall in love, though. I'm uh, well I was a virgin because I could never trust anyone enough to …sleep with." I murmur quietly, slightly embarrassed.

Someone wipes their thumbs under my eyes, catching the tears. It's horrible…I'm a sobbing mess with these two wonderful people. I gaze at Sillia for a moment then at Mark a moment more. I slip out of their hold easily-too easily. "Look, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Heading to my room, I gather up the last of their belongings before heading out to the living room and handing it to them. "I won't let you live your life feeling sad once I'm gone."

They share a long look before dropping their stuff on the couch and rushing towards me. Sillia rams into me first, knocking me in to the wall. Her lips connect with mine and she forcefully thrusts her tongue into my mouth. I clasp my hands over her shoulders and in her hair. I yank her red waves when she bites my bottom lip. Mark grabs my hands and pins them against the wall. His lips take over Sillia's job when she moves to my neck, sucking.

Mark nibbles my lips while Sillia drags my dress down. My breasts plop out, hanging teasingly. She slides her tongue over one of my nipples while Mark drags his hand roughly my other breast. I moan, pleasure spiking.

"I'm ba-ack. How did the…oh…um…" We all freeze. My breath hitches in my throat while Sillia stands up, all smiles, and pulls my strapless dress back over my breasts. I turn my head away and tuck in to Mark's neck, breathing in his strong scent. "Ah no fair! You lose your virginity to two gorgeous, incredibly sexy gods, and I'm stuck with the fat lazy layabout of a boyfriend I've been with for ten years." She groans, drops her purse on the counter before jumping on the couch. "Well, don't let me stop you. I've been telling that girl she's got to live…but she's all woe me, I'm not having any one mourn me." Twisting her fingers together, she kicks her feet up on the coffee table and smirks at us. "You know…once she dies."

"Ang!" I growl, pushing through my two lovers and charging towards my roommate. She shrieks, jumps up from the couch and tries and runs to the hallway entrance for the safety of her room. Having done this with her countless times, I already know what I am going to do. So does she, but we still do it anyways. I step on to the coffee table and leap off, colliding into my fleeing friend with great force. Landing on top of her, I pin both her arms over her head and, after a short struggle, she relents.

"You're mean." Angela whines, trying to lift her arms up. Smiling, I stand up from straddling her waist and lend my hand down, helping her up. A pout appears on her lips, an evil look in her eyes. "You get that rough with those two?"

Blushing, I shuffle backwards. "Ang." I whine this time, ignoring the chuckles behind me. Someone put their arms over my shoulders, snuggling into my back.

"She's got a little more to her than we thought, Mark love."

"I already knew that, dear."

Twisting from Sillia's warm embrace, I give the two the stink eye. "We are going to my room and you will be spilling about this whole 'love' and 'dear' and mushy stuff…" When Mark's eyes darken, I shudder and whisper out, "Please?"

Ang puts her hand on my shoulder, chuckling, "That'll show them." As we three walk to my room, she screams loudly, "The next time you get dirty, I want to watch!"

"Damned pervert." I mutter darkly, slamming my bedroom door. What am I going to do with her?

Turning around, I freeze in my tracks. Mark is staring at me with a smirk on his handsome face. Sillia is running her hands over his shoulders in a massage, whispering in his ear as she stares at me. What made me freeze is the playful smile on both their faces.

"It's alright with me…" Sillia muses, making Mark chuckle.

I shake my head. "Hell no. I've seen enough sex…" _Oh shit. Didn't mean to say that._ My eyes go wide and I shake my head in denial when Sillia and Mark's smiles go creepily perverse.

"Seen enough sex?" Sillia licks her lips, her hands dipping down in Mark's abs, trailing them softly. He shudders, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Do tell."

I shake my head, closing the distance to my bedroom door. "No way in hell am I going to disclose _that_ information."

A slinky smile spreads across their faces, a pair of blue and green eyes shine with mischief, and they open up their arms and beacon me to them. It'd be creepy if it wasn't so sweet.

I inch towards them, slowly and hesitantly. I don't know why, I let them have their way with me. Stuff that only entered my imagination happened last night. The worst part, I don't them at all. They don't know me…at all. They know each other though. That much is obvious. Or Sillia and Mark are very open about their sexuality. Whatever the case may be…

"Ooh." I whimper when I'm whipped from my mind and into Mark's lap. Sillia's hand dips over my shoulders and onto my breast, flicking the nipple back and forth teasingly, eliciting a moan from my clenched teeth. They have too much control over my body, that's for sure.

"So," Mark murmurs into my ear, licks it and proceeds to nibble on my earlobe. _I think I'm their sex toy._ Rolling my eyes, I moan again, trying to hold it back.

"Yes?" I sigh out as Sillia pinches my nipple.

Sillia lines her lips up at my ear and giggles sweetly in it. "We're going to teach you how to masturbate." My body goes in to shock, freezing, ignoring their attempts to make me squirm.

"You read my journal?" _They read my journal._ Of all the things I wrote in there, they had to zero in on that little tidbit. I've never told anyone, not one. The strength it takes to keep this information from slipping out to my best friends is immense, and hurts a lot. They'll go on and on about their conquests, details I rather them not discuss, but when it comes to my sharing, I flush and shake my head. I'm too naïve, I really am.

So I'm twenty three and never had an orgasm before last night. Doesn't mean I haven't tried! Just…oh, what am I thinking?

"Sweet, it's nothing to be ashamed of." The red-headed minx whispers in my ear, her luscious hair lingering over my chest. Having short hair, I really miss the feel of locks shifting over my exposed flesh. I shiver, the whole of it making my rear rub against Mark's private. He hisses against my neck before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. I close my eyes in defeat, letting my body relax within their hold.

"How much of it did you read?" I murmur slightly, a dreamy quality to my words.

A tenseness comes to the atmosphere, blocking the sensual feelings I'm exposed to. A moment later and Sillia comes in to my view. She leans down, her busty chest waving in the air and drawing my attention, which makes me slightly ashamed. A blush blooms on my cheeks, making Silla chuckle. Her hands clasp my face, forcing my face to her level, but my eyes are still downcast, looking anywhere but her breasts. "Look at me, sweetling."

Slowly, I raise my eyes, skirting around her naked chest before coming in to contact with her green eyes. They're full of an emotion I don't know.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." This time, she isn't talking about the entries of my poor excuse of masturbation. She's talking about the dreams I've had. The ones where I'm drowned in a pit of immense pleasure brought on by some dubious and, I've recently discovered, illegal ways. The way the rough scratchiness of the material wound around my wrists, the deep trust rolling through my body, the rare feeling of love I've often denied from others-all of it written down in soft handwriting, to memorize the strangeness that is me.

A single tear rips through my defenses, cascading down the hollow of my cheek before slipping onto her finger and brought to her eyes. "You've been hurt." It isn't a question, though I hear the curiosity in her voice. I shake my head. No more than usual have I been hurt. The hurt is more psychological.

"It's not right." She shakes her head, her eyes never leaving mine.

I feel Mark drag his hands down my neck, rubbing my arms in a slow, sensual way. I suppress a shudder, enjoying the feel of his hands a bit too much. His rough hands grasp my wrists suddenly and yank my arms backwards, and I feel him anchor my body to his lap. I stare at Sillia in horror. Her lips curl in a predatory grin, a brilliant gleam donning her green eyes in a hooded expression of triumph.

"Who told you that, sweet?" I shake my head, choking back my tears and sobs. It's a weird sob, because I'm sobbing from the horror of the situation and the thrill of the situation. I'm getting turned on with Mark detaining me.

"Sweet." A hard edge comes to her voice, much like Mark's last night. I shiver from the coldness of it, but stubbornly persist.

"You don't know me?!" I whimper out.

"Oh but we do." Mark whispers in my ear, sending tingles shooting down my spine with the tickle of his beard.

"We've watched you for a better part of a year, sweet one."

I blink in confusion. They've watched me for a year? How could they have done? It's impossible, improbable. I would have seen them, these two sexy beasts of unnatural beauty-there is no way I would have not seen them. Oh well, I might have exaggerated that a tad bit. I've often ignored those around me for a very good reason.

"Not as impossible as I think," I confess, "to not remember you. I have begun ignoring people on a daily basis."

"Tell me who, Lou."

"My mother." I reply reluctantly, ashamedly. "It was just after I was diagnosed, she found a website I had signed up for on my laptop while I was under sedation."

Mark tightens his hold on my arms, and I moan, which surprises me, but he just chuckles. "Forget that." He whispers.

Sillia takes my face in her hands again, looking deep into my eyes. "What happened next?"

I shake my head, gasping out, "She admitted me to a mental hospital." Mark growls and Sillia hisses, both obviously pissed.

"But it's been emitted from the DSM-5; they would have no right to accept you on that basis." Sillia murmurs quietly to herself, but, having overheard, I squirm in Mark's lap, pleading to be released. They don't deserve to know the full truth. She points her gaze in my direction, making me cease in my escape routine. "What are you hiding?"

I gulp. I cannot lie. I am not ashamed. "She admitted me under the pretense of suicidal intention."

"That's ridiculous. You'd need extreme proclamations for that to be considered an issue! You'd have to been caught…" She stops, seeing the terrified look in my eyes. "Oh god, when?"

Tears start to poor out of my eyes. Mark releases my arms and I tear out of the room, pass Sillia who is staring at Mark, horror in her beautiful eyes. I'm too messed for anyone. Dying in one too many ways. They are perfect for each other; they don't need me to mess up their relationship dynamic. Going through my doorway, I rush in to the hallway and hit Angela as she is leaving her room.

"Oomf, what the hell, girl?" She screeches in my ear as our bodies tangle together. "I said I'd watch you get it on, not join in!"

I hear guffaws from my doorway, and I freeze on top of my best friend. She pushes me off and dusts off her clothes and stares at me in amusement. "What was that all about?"

I'm staring at Mark and Sillia. She bends down, crouching on her knees. Mark is leaning against the doorway, a cold expression present on his features. Angela stands and rotates her questioning gaze between all three of us. Slowly and sadly, her eyes widen in recognition. Finally, she flops on the floor of our apartment and groans. "You, Lou, need to learn when to stop talking. Or to stop leaving your journal around people."

"She knows?" Mark asks gruffly. I nod slightly.

Sillia nudges me with her hand, drawing my attention. "When?"

"The…" I wipe my tears from my cheeks and stare at the ceiling. "The night I was diagnosed."

Angela whistles. "Oh that. And the whole stint in the loony bin. Ignore that sexy one and sexy two, she isn't suicidal and she isn't crazy, just dying. After ten years of not knowing why she's ill, and finally figuring it out on her birthday, she's allowed the occasional stupid decision. That attempt was retarded anyways. Never would have worked."

"How?" Mark asks into the preceding silence. I groan, and hit my head against the ground, muttering 'stupid' repeatedly. Angela sighs, which is quite distinctive because it's what she mainly does around me.

"She jumped off the cliff of a waterfall." My best friend answers for me, and I send her a silent thanks as I cease the attack on my head.

"That hardly sounds like a suicide attempt." Sillia attempts to make sense of the situation.

I hold up my hand and Angie grabs it and lifts me up. I dust off my dress, ignoring the inquisitive expressions of my copious lovers. Angela gives me her signature look of 'you alright here, dollface?' and I give my reply in a nod. She pats my shoulder and walks back in to her room, the loud clang of the lock ticking into place resounds in the short hallway.

I nod towards my room, indicating we should move the party inside. Sillia stands up from her perpetual crouch, a frown etched in her brow. She turns around and puts her hand on Mark's chest. They share a look and a grim atmosphere consumes us. This won't be an easy talk.

They move inwards, standing near the further curved edge of my bed. I sigh and flip on to the bed. Taking a deep breath, I grimace before scrunching up my face and settling for a disgruntled frown.

"The waterfall in question has this ring of rock that protrudes in to the lake below. I was aiming for that…but my luck is unusual and I missed the ridge by ten feet at least. I landed in the deepest part of the lake."

"Why?" The gravelly voice of the brute of Mark asks, scaring me with the ruthlessness tone.

I heave an exasperated sigh. "After so long of having multiple symptoms with no clear cut picture of what was wrong, but secure in the knowledge that it wasn't fatale, suddenly being thrust into the real possibility of a set deadline of life…"

"Bullshit." He growls and I shrink away from him.

"There's more, isn't there?"  
"Yea. I was a deadly rut to begin with. I go through phases of depression, and I was in a depressed phase at the time. It seemed to be the only solution to an all-consuming mental situation." Shaking out my shoulders, I smile. "No one would have known if I didn't believe in telling the truth, no matter what."

We sit in silence. I move backwards on to my bed and lie down. My head hits my pillow and a sigh makes its way through my chest and through my mouth.

Someone sits on the bed, and another person follows on the other side of me. I feel hands on both my legs and I feel one of them rub smoothly in an up and down motion. They're about to tell me they're going to leave. Closing my eyes, I begin my patient wait for the inevitable.

"I tried to kill myself three times." A soft voice whispers, and the surprise has my eyes opening in shock and my body almost rising up. "Difficult childhood. My parents were murdered and I witnessed it when I was four, crouching under the bed. No one would believe me when I told them who it was and I ended up living with him until I ran away at twelve when my uncle raped me the first, and the only, time. At fourteen, the pain had been too much so I succumbed to the situation and downed half a bottle of antihistamines. Woke up in the hospital a week later, and this angel of boy was holding my hand." Mark squeezes my thigh, and I know by that, it was him.

"I found her when I was walking home from school. She was in the gutter, her skin blue, breathing shallow."

"He stayed with me every day, visiting after school, sleeping at times past the visiting hours. When I woke up, he visited me every chance he got while I was in the loony bin."

"I took her home to my mom when she got out."

"The second time I was sixteen, I slit my wrist when my uncle showed up at Mark's home with the police, claiming that I was kidnapped. It happened when I hid in the bathroom once I heard his voice. The thought that I'd be forced to return to him tormented me, and I didn't think I could handle going back. Mark didn't know then what had happened to me. He just knew something bad did."

"My mom was a lawyer and she fought for custody."

Sillia digs her nails in my leg, breaking the skin and causing blood to dribble on to her painted fingers. "The third, I lost my unborn child."

I don't touch her, but I do scoot up so I'm sandwiched between her and Mark. She's just as messed up as me, maybe more.

"Enough." Mark declares, standing up.

"He's right. We've got out everything."


End file.
